


I Have Called You By Name

by Malapropian



Series: Tumblr fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malapropian/pseuds/Malapropian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You might be too young to remember this. Maybe you’ll even think this is a dream, but my name is Peter Hale. We're twin-souls, you and I. We share a destiny, and I’ll be waiting for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Called You By Name

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up stupidly early and wrote this. It's just flash fic, so no beta.
> 
> You'll be left with lots of unanswered questions. You might not like Claudia much. Sorry?
> 
> Maybe soon I will stop writing about soulmates meeting when one half of the pair is tiny.

Two wolves waited deep in the forest, bathed in the pale patches of moonlight that filtered between the thick foliage.

“Calm yourself, brother. She will come. You left her no choice.”

A branch cracked at Talia’s words, and they knew they were not alone. Shadows and dust whirled and resolved into a slim human figure clad in a dress the color of the shifting night sky. Despite her small size, she carried a young boy in her arms, no older than five.

Talia gripped her brother’s arm, but otherwise spared him no attention. “You brought the boy. We didn’t expect such a boon.” 

“I did. It was only appropriate.”

Here, the siblings exchanged glances. This time, Peter chose to address her, “You seem reluctant, but you must know why we called you here with your true Name. Soulmates are a blessing.”

“Of course I know.” Claudia lifted her unoccupied shoulder in an eloquent shrug. “And it’s hardly a blessing to be bound to one of your kind. No matter what names you know, no amount of wolves howling at my door will induce me to give up my only child before I must.”

Peter’s face rippled. His lupine features threatened to crack his human shell as he fought against the shift. “I don’t care what you think of us. The universe has named him my other half. Let me hold him. I want him to bear my scent on his skin.” His wolf was so close to the surface that his voice rumbled, carrying the echoes of hounds baying in full hunt.

In response to Peter’s display of power, Claudia hissed. Her garments shivered though no breeze touched them. Indeed, the air around them had grown thick and heavy—even the animals and insects of the night shied away from her presence, from the inky tendrils that darted around her feet to consume the unwary. Now, thick locks of her hair coiled in agitation, poised to strike after his blatant disrespect. But the moment was broken when the little boy stirred from his sleep. He giggled and grabbed at the twisting mass, treating them as much-beloved toys. Charmed into docility, the tendrils wound around pudgy fingers and stroked his cheeks.

Deliberately, Claudia turned her face from the werewolves and smiled at her son. “That was one. There will not be another, _wolf_.”

“My apologies,” Peter growled. “But I have waited _years_ for the one who bears my name. You cannot think to keep him from me.”

“Peace, Brother.” Talia’s hand dug into his elbow, and blood ran down her hand in rivulets, black in the moonlight. The tendrils squirmed at the sight. She shoved Peter behind her and unbent her alpha wolf ego just enough to tip her head back a few vulnerable inches. “Please, Claudia. They are marked. It has been witnessed and declared. Will you not show him mercy?”

The two women faced each other, unblinking, unmoving but for the hair occupying Stiles’ attention. Finally, Claudia’s face twisted into a silent snarl, and she answered. “I am not accustomed to sparing those who know my Name. There are some who would consider keeping their lives a _mercy_ , but your brother… Peter Hale, wants my greatest treasure. He, a lesser being, called me by Name to compel it from me. I am still uncertain if I won’t just rend you both and scatter your bones in the sea.” Her smile was the slash of a knife. “You would do well not to try my patience.”

“Mama.” All eyes dart to Stiles. He still clung to the tendrils, but a frown graced his small face. “Is that my wolf?”

Claudia’s voice was honey-sweet as she stroked the boy’s back with hands and hair. “Yes, dearheart. That’s your wolf over there. I told you we were coming to the woods for a surprise, and this is it. He wanted to meet you.”

“Really?” the boy asked, bouncing in glee.

“Really really.” With a reluctance only obvious to the adults, she passed Stiles into Peter’s shaking arms. Tense with impotent fury, she watched as Peter brushed reverent fingers over his own name before settling Stiles’ face into the curve of his neck, exchanging scent with the boy. “Stiles,” he whispered, testing the name on his tongue. _“Stiles.”_ He gazed down at the suddenly shy boy. “You might be too young to remember this. Maybe you’ll even think this is a dream, but my name is Peter Hale. We’re twin-souls, you and I. We share a destiny, and I’ll be waiting for you.”

Still quiet, Stiles pulled back and blinked at him. Then he seemed to make a decision. An impish grin stretched his mouth, and he leaned up to lay a smacking kiss on the end of Peter’s nose. “From now on, you’re my wolf.”

“That’s right, darling.” Peter’s arms tightened. “I’m your wolf, and no one can keep us apart for long.”

* * *

In his room, Stiles stared at the only surviving picture of his mother. It was a young and beautiful Claudia Stilinski—before she married his dad and became a Stilinski. All of the other photographs had crumbled into dust if she had been alone in them. He traced her features with a light touch, afraid to destroy this one too. His shoulders hunched as he struggled to tamp down the tears.

She had sickened years ago. The doctors called her a miracle, said they didn’t know how she had managed to cling to life for so long. She simply touched the name curling under his jaw and said that she was waiting. 

_“It’s not safe yet, Stiles. You’re too young for me to leave.”_

He’d barely turned seventeen, and now she was gone.

The doorbell rang, interrupting his contemplation. Flustered, he pulled the black cloth back over the picture frame and ran downstairs. It was probably another neighbor with a casserole, but he still had enough pride to want his grief to remain private. At least he hadn’t been crying this time.

He yanked the door open. “Hi, I don’t think we have room for another casserole—and you are not a neighbor.” Stiles’ jaw dropped at the man standing on his front porch, his glowing blue gaze fixed on him. “You are a werewolf… and look familiar?” Stiles squinted. “I’m sorry if you’re someone I should know, but we’ve had a lot of distant friends and family coming around in the last month. It’s been a hard time.”

The man took his hand and shook his head, smiling gently. “It’s okay, Stiles. I didn’t expect you to remember me. You were very young when we met, but… maybe you’ve had dreams about me.”

_Maybe you’ll even think this is a dream._

The next words caught in his throat. Stiles shut his eyes and pictured his mother, stroking his soulname. Her insistence that they leave Beacon Hills, that she was holding back some terrible fate. Contrasted with wispy memories of the strange man from the forest who had held him and promised to wait. His wolf. He’d believed it was all a dream, and his mother had encouraged it. Everything was making a sick sort of sense.

Tears leaked through his closed eyelids, and he tugged at the hand in his. “You must be Peter.” Stiles choked. “Come inside, and you can show me my name.”

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you ask me questions about the backstory, then I'll probably have answers.
> 
> As always, let me know if you see any terrible mistakes.
> 
> (Yes, I solemnly swear that I'm working on updates to my 8 million WIPs.)


End file.
